Of brothers and boyfriends
by mausimoo
Summary: Finn can't help but be over-protective of Kurt, because that's what big brothers do. Can Blaine convince Finn he has nothing to worry about?


**Disclaimer: **I know, you know, they aint mine. Shame...

**A/N:** Ok, so this is the quickest I've ever finished anything: from initial idea to published story in just under 24 hours. I hope you like it! I dedicate this to my lovely friend Storm, who has helped fuel my new obsession by sending me some of the best Klaine fics. xxx

* * *

Finn was walking out of the school after Glee practice when he spotted him leaning casually against the wall. That all-too-familiar combination of navy blazer and the bright pink sunglasses which could probably be seen from space.

"Hey Finn!" Blaine called enthusiastically.

"Oh, Hi Blaine," he grumbled. "Kurt's still talking to Mr Schue. He might be a while"

"OK, thanks," Blaine replied as Finn continued to walk away.

"You don't like me." he called after Finn, as he pushed himself off the wall to follow the taller teen across the parking lot. It wasn't a question, and Finn didn't know how to respond, so he continued walking. Blaine followed close behind, still talking.

"I get it. I mean, you're only just getting use to the idea of having a step-brother - a _gay_ step-brother at that. And now that he's spending so much time with me you're worried that this is going to be a repeat of the Rachel-Jesse fiasco from last year. Although I guess that was different, because you and Rachel had a 'thing' before Jesse appeared, and obviously you and Kurt never..."

Finn didn't let him finish that sentence. He stopped and turned to face Blaine.

"Look, it's nothing personal, ok?" he said. "I mean, you're obviously well-informed - which is good because it means Kurt trusts you - but..." He paused, trying to work out how to make Blaine understand, without saying too much.

"Kurt is a great brother to have; I wouldn't change him for anything. And I have no problem with him seeing you - if that's what he wants - because I can already tell you're nothing like Jesse. I can't... I don't want to say too much without speaking to Kurt first, but... I'm really glad he has someone else in his life who understands what he's going through and who can help him. And if you two do decide you want to be, like, a couple, then I'll be happy for him. Maybe you're exactly what he needs."

"You're being a bit cryptic, you know that?" Blaine asked, as he tried to wrap his head around what Finn had said.

"So what you're saying is... I have your approval? Or at least, you're not going to beat me up for making your brother gay?"

Finn couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Blaine - you, me and a thousand horses could not stop Kurt being gay. It's part of who he is, and it's part of what makes him so amazing and strong. And despite my past behaviour I'm not homophobic. Definately not."

"So what's the problem then? If it's not because I'm in a rival glee club, and it's not because I'm gay, and I don't _think_ you're jealous of me stealing Kurt away from you..."

"Like I said, it's nothing personal." Finn replied honestly. "It's just... well you're the first guy who ever showed an interest in Kurt, and I'm not sure he knows what to expect from you. I mean, it's obvious that he's interested in you, and I can see why, because you're smart and kind and good-looking and you can sing and talk to him about musicals and stuff. You're pretty much perfect boyfriend material, y'know, for Kurt."

Blaine's eyebrows rose at this, but he remained silent and allowed Finn to continue.

"But if it turns out that you're not interested in him, it might just break his heart. And as strong as Kurt is, I don't know if he can handle much more pain."

Blaine's face was suddenly very serious. "I have no intention of hurting Kurt."

"I know" Finn replied quickly, "But I'm his big brother, it's my job to be over-protective."

Blaine relaxed and smiled a little, before looking puzzled.

"Wait... as sweet as all this is, isn't Kurt, like, two months older than you? So wouldn't that make you his _little_ brother?"

"Well, yeah..." Finn stuttered, "But, clearly there's nothing little about me."

Blaine actually snorted a laugh at this comment, making Finn realise how wrong that had sounded.

"Shut up, man! You know what I mean. I'm like, two years wider and five years taller and, well... I guess Kurt is about 20 years smarter, but... oh whatever dude! I'm his brother. I get to be over-protective, ok!"

"Yeah, alright, alright. Cool it Frankenteen!" Blaine answered, the smile on his face growing more serious again. "I promise you will never need to protect Kurt from me."

"Ok, good." Finn laughed, before adding, "I can't believe he told you about that nickname."

"Kurt tells me a lot of things" Blaine stated matter-of-factly.

"_Jerk!_" Finn muttered under his breath.

"Me or him?"

"Both of you!" Finn answered with mock anger in his voice.

"Aw, and I thought we were getting along so well!" Blaine joked, his mouth twitching into a smile as he tried to keep a straight face. "What was that you were saying earlier about me? That I was kind, and smart, and what else?"

"That you could sing and share Kurt's interests..." Finn added reluctantly.

"Oh yeah, and that I'm 'good-looking'. I liked that part." Blaine teased "Tell me more about that"

Finn should have known that one would come back to bite him in the ass.

"Shut up, dude. I said nothing about that"

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't!"

"Oh, you _so_ did!"

"No I... ok, fine. You're not exactly hideous, ok! Don't let it go to your head!" Finn argued back, before both boys burst into laughter, just as Kurt walked over to them.

"What are you two laughing at?" he asked, eying them both suspiciously.

"Nothing to worry about," Blaine answered, giving Finn a huge grin as he wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders and started steering him towards his car.

"Just your Neanderthal brother trying to chat me up!"


End file.
